Locked
by Centroides
Summary: Trouble arrives at the Team's Base and like ripples in water it spreads. Unlike water ripples this could be the death of someone.
1. Chapter 1

Locked

Chapter 1

Goniff was bored. The mail had come earlier and he had read the letter from his Mom and written a reply but Casino was still at it. With his big family he was going to be a while. He pictured then all sitting around the table discussing who was going to tell him what. Mom wants to tell him about the washing machine leaking and Dad decides he wants to tell him that he's getting a new car and who wants to tell him about the neighbour's dog that ran away or how the youngest who can't write yet is doing in school. Thinking about that entertained him for a whole two minutes.

With nothing else to do Goniff wandered out onto the back terrace and looked around. Actor was off discussing something with the Warden and Chiefy, well he was out there someplace. Sometimes he stayed in the courtyard and threw his knife at the targets the Sargent Major set up but not today. He had to be out on the grounds somewhere. What did he do out there? Maybe he slept out there; went out and had a siesta in the woods. That did not sound exciting but then what was there exciting to do in the woods. He told them how he had seen a baby deer not long ago. That would be cute. He had seen a picture once but seeing it in real life would be good. Thinking of Chief wandering around out there he wondered if there were any bears out there. As far as he knew the only bears were in the zoo. What else lived out there? There wasn't anything that would eat him out there was there? He pictured Chief wrestling a bear and killing it with his knife and he had to smile. Just like ol' Dan'l Boone kilt himself a bar.

Personally he didn't see what the appeal was. London, now that was the place to go for the sights, the food and the people and the opportunities… The Bobbies…

Oh well it had been good while it lasted. New York had been great too until the coppers had grabbed him. That brought thoughts of Sing Sing Prison. He shuddered. He didn't want to ever go back there.

And here? He had it good here, even though sometimes it was dull. It was safe and when they got into trouble the Warden always bailed them out. He also had his mates here and they did have their fun. Casino liked to razz the big guy, "and what's Beautiful going to be doing?" That one brought a smile to his face. And even better, the Warden had continued on as if that was his name. Yes they had their fun. All he had to do was bet Casino could or couldn't do and he was raring to go. Nicking the Judge's wig was perfect though how he had known it was him that made the called he didn't know. It could have been Actor; he had a sense of humor when he wanted to. Most of the time he was too serious but catch him right and he was up for some fun, like that Jewel heist and the stuff they took from the museum.

He frowned at the memory. An umbrella? The place was stuffed with jewels and pretty things that he could give to his lady friends but what does he take? An bloody umbrella. Maybe he could find out when his birthday was and he could get him one seeing as he had to give the other one back. A gentleman's accoutre-piece or something.

Goniff walked down the steps, crossed the courtyard and headed for the side of the building as he wondered what the owners of the place were like. They liked gardens, that was for sure. There were rose gardens and other gardens with plants with no flowers at all. Maybe they bloomed later. Summer was just starting.

He inhaled the smells. Mom would love it here. He pictured her living here, living like a queen. She would probably get bored too. Mom was always busy. She never dragged herself off to the newsstand, she went willingly and when he watched her she always looked like she was enjoying herself. She was like him or was it the other way around, he was like her. They liked people, liked being around what was happening. That was why they liked living in the city. Something was always going on in the city and the news stand was the best place to keep up with that.

He thought of his Mom so far away and his smile disappeared. "I miss you, Mom," he whispered. Would he ever see her again?

The sound of a vehicle out front brought his thoughts back to England. Garrison was leaving, probably off to see about another mission. How did he feel about that? He enjoyed the thrill but the thought of what the Warden had told them would happen if they got caught was scary. At least here in England and New York if you got caught you went to jail. Over there they would be shot as a spy. So far they had been lucky and Garrison had never left one of them behind. He was a good boss.

Goniff sat down on the garden bench, leaned back and put his arms along the back of the bench. The sun felt good on his face. Yes, he liked it here and he was glad he had accepted the offer to work for the Army. He didn't regret it; well there were a few times, like that first parachute jump. That had been scary but he had made it and seeing Casino's reaction had made it all worthwhile. He chuckled at the thought of poor Casino, big tough Casino, then sobered. Casino was a good guy to have as a mate. He was tough; he never backed down. That was the kind of mate you wanted over there and anywhere.

The sound of a vehicle approaching drew his attention again. What, did the Warden forget his hat?

No, this time it was a big black sedan; they had company. What if it was the owners come back to check on the place or maybe they wanted to move back in. Maybe it was someone come to visit the owners and they didn't know they had gone. He smiled as he envisioned the looks on their faces when the Sargent Major opened the door. Goniff got up and moved in closer. He wanted to see this. His grin widened.

That was why he saw the man who got out of the passenger side door and he gasped. Turning away, hoping he had not been seen, he ran around the back. Pounding up the stone steps he barged in the door. Taking a chance he called out, "Chief?" There was no answer so he flew back out the door and looked across the courtyard. There was no sign of the Indian. If he went out looking for him he might come in behind him. Goniff had to intercept him.

Back into the house he made his way close enough that he could hear what was being said. When he heard, "Locked down," he knew he had to move. It would take a little time to alert the Guards and for the search to get started but he had acres to search. With no time to waste, he ran.

After he left the courtyard he went fifty yards and began calling, "Chief? Where are you? I gotta talk to you." He had gone about two hundred yards when he saw a figure up ahead. Was that Chief or one of the guards? Taking a chance he said, "Chief, I gotta talk to you," in a normal voice. A Guardian might hear him but a Guard would be far enough away, he wouldn't. The figure started coming closer so he did too.

"Chief, it's'ughes. 'E's at the'ouse. 'E jus…"

"Wait a minute. Who's at the house?" In his panic Goniff was running his words together and Chief couldn't understand him but he caught the urgency.

"'Ughes, from G-CAT and 'e's got four men with 'im and 'e's got orders to take you back with 'im." Goniff saw the fear on his friends face as he looked toward the house. "You gotta run, get off the grounds. 'E's ordering our guards to stop you by any means." Chief spun and started to run.

"Wait," called the Englishman, "I can 'elp." He ran after him. "I can divert the guards."

Chief apparently saw the possibilities because he threw a look over his shoulder and slowed enough that his partner in crime could catch up with him.

There was no hesitation on Chief's choice of direction; he knew exactly where he was going. Up ahead they saw the wall that defined the edge of the property and they slowed then stopped. Between them and escape was a space of about twenty yards.

"Guards coming," whispered Chief as he dashed for the wall, Goniff right behind him. Chief would need help getting up and over. Goniff cupped his hands, Chief stepped up and with a hop he was at the top of the wall.

"Go back," he said as he looked down on his friend.

"I can't. They'll know I 'elped you. Wait right there."

Chief knew he was right. When they couldn't find him and Goniff came back they would suspect him and he didn't want Goniff to get into trouble for helping him so held on as Goniff jumped, grabbed his foot and climbed up beside him. Over they went as they heard the jeep approaching.

Beyond the wall was a farmer's sheep pasture with nowhere to hide. Goniff was all for waiting against the wall but Chief had other ideas. He began running along the wall in the direction the jeep had come from before cutting out across the field. Goniff ran after him. He had not planned on running with Chief but he could not let him go all alone. He might need him so he ran. If he had had any breath left he would have laughed. Bet the Warden never thought they would use all that training to escape.

The Englishman was agile like a dancer, he was not a long distance runner like Chief. He didn't get up like a bloody fool at the crack of dawn and run with the Warden for no reason. Now it looked like he had a very good reason. Goniff was falling behind, gasping for air so loud it was a wonder the guards didn't hear him and come after him. Maybe he should a stayed behind. Too late now. Up ahead was a hedgerow. Another fence? Maybe a road. Maybe they could hitch a ride somewhere they could wait in comfort and not have to run anymore.

As Chief approached he slowed then stopped. He had heard the train in the past so knew the tracks were close. From here he could get to London and maybe find his Hearth. He wanted him to know he had not just run away. There was another reason as well. Hughes was back there at the house where the other guys were. How far would Hughes go to get him back? Would he hurt the guys to get them to tell? He could not take the chance, just like he could not take the chance on them blaming Goniff. He could hear him coming up behind him panting. He was not used to the run like he was. This was going to be hard on the guy so he was going to keep that in mind.

Goniff stood just inside the hedgerow and leaned over hands on his thighs. He watched Chief looked up and down the tracks then began to walk along the side slowly. As much as he wanted to fall down and rest, he followed. Gradually his breathing slowed back closer to normal.

"What now?" asked the Englishman.

Chief was still on the alert, watching for danger. They were out of line of sight but they were not safe yet. As their breathing slowed he was better able to listen. Now he needed to know where the train was and which way was it was going. Hopefully there would be one headed for London and his Hearth. If not then he had to get them somewhere safe nearby so he would know when he came back. He knew Garrison could not stop them from taking him, he was their property, but eventually they would leave and then he could return.

Then a worrisome thought. What if they blamed Garrison for him not being there? What if they thought he had taken and hidden him? With this Chief's thoughts turned dark. If they blamed him, if they hurt him in anyway, he was going to start hunting and killing Trainers and Handlers and anybody connected with G-CAT. He would keep on killing until they killed him.

With that promise firmly in his mind he turned to their present situation. He needed to see and hear and for that he needed…

Would it work with Goniff, he wondered, as he turned to his companion. It had worked with Actor back there in Italy but it had been hard and he had been looking for his Hearth not a train. It was the only way, he had to try.

Chief tried to moisten his lips. After all that running he needed water. Goniff too. He listened for his heartbeat. It was strong and steady, not his Hearth's but it was reassuring to hear it close.

Speaking of close he needed to be close as well. If he was with Garrison he would go to him but then he was his Hearth. He lived to protect his Hearth. Goniff wasn't his Hearth. He needed him but he wasn't his Hearth. Garrison said it was all right to let someone touch him…

"Goniff, come'ere." When he moved up beside him he said, "Stand behind my shoulder."

Goniff thought he knew what was going to happen. "You mean like the Warden does?" he asked with a trace of eagerness. "Where you want me to…" He held up his hand waiting.

"Just hold real still," he said as he positioned Goniff's hand. "Now don't move." It had worked with Actor, it'll work now, he thought, as he leaned in until he was just feel the warmth of his hand through his shirt. Only then did he look as far as he could down the tracks. He did not see any trains but then the tracks curved off in the near distance in the one direction. He pulled back and mentally reviewed the map he had established in his head for where they might be and which way to the closest station. If he figured right they should head to the right. He started walking knowing Goniff would follow.

"It worked? 'Ey, I can …"

Chief whipped around, grabbed his shirt, got in his face and growled, "Don't you ever say that."

Goniff was startled and tried to pull back, his eyes wide with fear and confusion. "All I was going to say was I can 'elp. You know, if you 'ad to find the Warden. Like Actor did."

Chief just stood there glaring for a moment before turning back. Never back down from a threat given or taken. As long as they are afraid of you, they'll leave you alone.

Goniff was glad to see he had backed off. Why had he…? Then he thought it through. He had to make it right. He didn't want Chief mad at him. "Chiefy, I would never do anything like that; what you thought I was going to say. I couldn't 'urt one a my mates." He was watching his footing so he missed the slight relaxing of his 'mate's' shoulders.

Chief knew he should not have jumped on the guy. He would never try to Handle him. It was just he was so terrified of being put in that position again. If he tried it he would have to kill him, friend or no friend. He would never go back to what G-CAT had made him. Never!

It did not take long for Goniff to start. "Do you remember when you said you could smell rain?" He did not leave long enough for an answer. "I was just wondering if you could smell a well or someplace we could get water. I could do with a drink."

"Got any money on ya?"

Goniff checked his pockets but came up with a bit of lint and a ladies silver button but no money. "I wasn't expecting a trip to the pub. Are we close to the Doves? I could get some money."

"There should be a town somewhere along here."

"Any idea how far?"

"No, but you'll find it easier to walk along the dirt there," he said as he gestured to the area beyond the stone rail bed. He heard him move. Chief had no trouble matching his pace to meet the rail ties but he had noticed that Goniff had to stretch his stride. That would be tiring. Walking on the dirt would be easier for him.

They finally reached the bend and on the other side they saw the station up ahead. Even better were the train cars sitting, waiting. Chief could hear the steam engine hissing. They were in time. He picked up the pace when he heard the engine getting louder. The last few cars were box cars and Chief checked them out as they passed. He even hopped up into one for a closer look before hopping down and continuing on. Up ahead they heard the piercing steam whistle signalling the train's imminent departure.

"Let's go," said Chief as he eyed the next open door.

"What? I thought we were going into town for a drink."

"I wanna find the Warden an' he's in London. Stay here but don't go back, not until you know they're gone."

Goniff did not have to be told. He knew if he went back they would know he had helped him leave. Guilt by association. No thanks.

"Give me your hand," he said as he prepared to vault up as well. By now the cars had started to move so he was walking faster to catch up with the open door. As he reached up to grab Chief's extended hand to help pull himself up the engine slowed and the couplings adjusted to the lack of pressure which jostled the cars. Goniff had grabbed Chief's hand and was in mid leap when their car stopped. His trajectory was based on the car accelerating so instead of jumping into the car, he slammed shoulder first into the side of the car.

The blow stunned him and he released his grip. Chief was crouched by the edge preparing to pull his friend up but the cars sudden stop threw him off balance and Goniff's hand was wrenched from his as he fell. Without thought Chief was out the door and scrambling for his friend, grabbing and pulling him away from the killer wheels.

The train began accelerating again. Goniff, even stunned did not want his friend to get caught so he tried to get up but his coordination was off. Chief, seeing his escape route leaving grabbed his partner and almost threw him into the car and hopped in after him as the train began to pick up speed. They had made it.

Seeing Goniff lying face down where he had thrown him he hurried to his side. "Goniff? You hurt?"

"Yeah," he said as he lifted his head, "My shoulder and my ass." There were cinders and debris on his pants from where he had fallen.

"Let's get you rolled over. You ready?"

"No, but let's do it anyway. Before it gets worse." As he rolled he found a new pain, a stinging along the outside of his ankle. When he had fallen he was off balance after hitting the side of the car so when he fell he came down on an angle. His ankle and the side of his leg had driven sideways into the cinder rail bed. The course material had scraped away the material and at least one layer of skin leaving dirt, dust and debris. To Chief it looked painful. This was confirmed by Goniff's cry of pain.

The Englishman lifted his head to see but Chief knew it would hurt worse if he saw it. He had to stop him so without thinking he blurted out, "Don't look."

That was the wrong thing to say because it prompted an anxious, "Is it that bad?" as the patient tried harder to sit up.

"No," said Chief in what he hoped was a calm voice. He pushed Goniff back. "Your ankle is bruised. You have to lay still or you might make your shoulder worse." He turned his attention to the joint in question. Moving up into position he gently touched his shoulder.

"Is anything broken? Can you see how bad it is?"

"I can't see through you shirt."

"What if I took it off?"

"I can't see through your skin." The situation was too tense to get angry. Goniff was scared and hurt. He knew that sometimes when you were scared you didn't think straight.

"Oh," said Goniff with an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean nothin'."

Chief felt his shoulder, pleased that he had taken his mind off his ankle. Everything felt the way he thought it should so it was probably just bruised. He had hit it pretty hard.

"How's yer head?"

"I 'it the side pretty 'ard didn't I?" he said as he reached up and felt his head.

He had seen Actor play along and joke when someone was hurt so he tried. "You've got a hard head. You'll be all right."

"Easy for you to say, you 'aven't got the 'eadache."

"I got you." He remembered Casino calling him a headache or was it 'a pain in the ass'. Too late now. He waited for Goniff to laugh at his mistake.

Fortunately Goniff was not sure if he had just been insulted or not so he decided to ignore it. Instead he said, "'Ey Mister Conductor, 'ow long 'til we get to London?"

Chief saw the twinkle in his eye. Goniff was fine if he could joke about their predicament. Best way to keep him from worrying was to play along.

"Barring incident weather and Jerry bombs, we should be pulling in right on schedule." He wished he could have said it with an English accent but at least he tried.

"What's incident weather?" asked Goniff.

"I don' know. I heard Actor say it once." He wished he had something to clean the scrape on his ankle.

"'ere, 'elp me sit up." As Chief helped him Goniff continued to mull it over. "Barring… Barring in… Barring in… clement weather?" he asked, the frown of concentration disappearing.

"I don' know. What's inclement weather?"

"I don't either," smiled Goniff, "but I 'eard the Warden say it once."

They both chuckled. One of them was probably lying but it had displaced the worry and the pain at least for now.

As the train rolled on they could hear the engine with its distinctive puffing and the occasional blast of the whistle. Chief moved down to Goniff's ankle and took a closer look. Then after cutting the arm off his shirt he tried to brush the worst of the dirt from the wound. The bigger pieces he was able to pick out. When he had cleaned it the best he could he used his sleeve to wrap the ankle. He needed water but they did not have any so this would have to do.

"See if you can sleep for a bit," suggested Chief. "I'll wake you when we get there."

Goniff closed his eyes but the silence did not last. With eyes still closed he asked, "Do you know any jokes?"

"No."

"I need something to take my mind off my ankle. It bloody 'urts."

Chief thought back. Had he heard any jokes? He couldn't remember any. He did remember a story he heard long time ago. Maybe that would do.

"One time a travelling salesman's car broke down and he was out in the middle of nowhere. He went to the first house he come to. Two sisters lived there and they weren't sure about letting no man sleep in their house but there was no place else so the oldest sister pulled out a six shooter and said he could stay but she was goin' to keep it under her pillow so he better stay in his bed and no funny business. The other sister pulled out a six shooter and said she kept hers under her pillow too so he better do as he was told. The Salesman said that was fine by him, he just wanted a place to stay the night. He thanked them and climbed into bed. After a while he heard the older sister mumbling in her sleep sayin' 'my gun's not loaded' When she said it again he slipped out a bed and snuggled up with her. They had a real good time an' then he got back into his bed. After a bit he heard the other sister mumbling that her gun wasn't loaded so he did the same and they had such a good time that they did it twice before he went back to his bed. A little later he heard them both sayin' their guns weren't loaded but he just laid there. Finally he said 'Excuse me ladies but my gun ain't loaded either'."

That got a fine laugh from the Englishman. "My gun ain't loaded," he repeated as he laughed.

The train began to slow and Chief looked out the door. Were they coming into a station? Maybe he could find out where they were. Along the side were just green fields. Off on the hillside there were a few sheep grazing. Up ahead he saw a few buildings. The train continued to slow and finally it stopped.

"Let me see," said Goniff.

Chief went over to the wall where he had helped him to sit but suddenly he froze.

"What?" asked Goniff.

"Shhh. Someone's coming. Two men." The two stowaways moved into the front corner. Hopefully they would not be seen. They waited. Closer and closer, the men were discussing their wives, their neighbors and their boss. Most was positive except about their boss. They were almost at their door. The two inside held their breath. They did not want to have to walk from here.

With a rumble the door rolled closed stopping with a clank throwing the interior into darkness but they were safe. The voices muffled by the closed door faded off into nothing. All was quiet.

They waited another minute just to be sure before Goniff spoke into the dim.

"Wonder when we'll start moving. I'm getting 'ungry was well as thirsty.

Chief went over to the door. Maybe they should get out and see about food and water. Maybe he could steal a car and drive the rest of the way. He listened but all was quiet so he tried to open the door. It wouldn't move. He tried again, bracing his feet on the floor and heaving. The door did not move.

"Don't tell me we're stuck in 'ere. It's bad enough me thinking we are without you saying we are."

Chief thought that through and didn't understand but figured he might as well play along. Goniff had helped them many times by staying cheerful. He had to do it now. But how? How did Goniff do it? He had to find something good about what had just happened. What was good about getting locked in? Nothing. What about a door being closed? What was good about that? Just because he didn't like closed doors there were people who did. What did they think was good about a door being closed?

"Uh," he started, trying to come up with something. "We don't have to worry about burglars getting in," he said hopefully. There was no response and his heart sank. Goniff didn't get it, it wasn't funny. He was no good at this stuff. Angrily he turned away to pace their cage.

"I was thinking," said Goniff, "We don't have to worry about the rain getting in either but I'm so thirsty that a little rain coming in would be good."

Even in pain Goniff was better at this positive stuff than he was, he thought, until Goniff added another comment.

"Besides all the burglars are already inside."

"I ain't a burglar."

"Oh come on, Chiefy. You never stole a woman's 'eart. Good looking bloke like you must 'ave a pocket full of'm.

The Guardian refused to answer that. He had known a few women but he was always too afraid to really love them. He couldn't really give his heart; he had always stayed on the alert for betrayal. Even Christine had finally figured it out. She had given him an ultimatum and he had left. He just couldn't give himself to anyone.

The gap around the door allowed a little light in and now that was dimming, evening was coming.

"Wish I 'ad something to eat. Even a crust of bread."

"Don't think about it. Only makes it worse."

"'Ow can I not think about it. I'm 'ungry."

"How's your headache?"

"Why don't you add in about being thirsty too? Anything else to add to my misery?" said Goniff petulantly.

Chief was concerned. That wasn't like Goniff. Was there something else wrong with him? Had he hit his head too hard? That was what had happened to Soaring Bird when he had first come to G-CAT. The trainer had hit him in the head with his walking stick. He seemed all right, right after then he started acting strange. Two days later he was dead. He had had a head ache too. Fear crawled down his spine and moved into his stomach. He looked over at his companion. Was he going to die too?

Goniff saw the look and asked, "Why you looking at me like that. I'm hungry and thirsty."

Chief looked away to hide his shame. How was he going to face his Hearth? I ran away and I killed Goniff. Stupid! You shoulda stayed there and taken it or at least stopped Goniff from coming with you. He did not stop to consider how he was supposed to stop Goniff; hit him? He had told him to go back but he hadn't listened.

"Warden's gonna be mad we took off."

"Warden's gonna thank me for saving your 'ide."

Say it, his conscience screamed. Don't wait until it's too late. He said it before it was too late. "Thanks, Goniff," and he meant it.

"You can thank me by getting me a cuppa tea." It was going to be a long night.

"Do ya think they're gone yet" asked Goniff morosely.

"Who?"

"The guys from you know where."

"Uh uh."

"How long you think they'll wait?"

"Don' know."

"When did you know you were a Guardian? Did you know when you were born?"

"Why you…" he started angrily then caught himself. "Why you asking me all this stuff. You're the one likes to talk."

"I can't. My mouths too dry."

"Well so is mine. The more you talk the worse it gets." The silence lasted about thirty seconds.

"You ever been this thirsty?"

Trying to follow his own advice Chief just nodded.

"Did you die from it?"

His first reaction was to tell him to not be stupid but he put the brakes on that. Being thirsty made you angry. There was one Trainer who wouldn't give you any food or water for days and then he'd put four Guardians in a room with a cup of water up on a shelf. He thought it fun to watch them all trying to get it. He tried the first time and then the next time he just sat there. He got beat for it but he never had to play that game again so he figured he had won that one. This was just another of the Trainer's games and he wasn't going to play.

So did he die from it? No but he had a better answer so he nodded.

"Do ya think we're gonna die here?"

He nodded again. Goniff wasn't really paying attention to him so it didn't matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Locked

Chapter 2

Lieutenant Garrison headed straight back to his base. There was no time to lose they had to be at the airbase immediately. He barely had time to get to his base, get his man and get to the plane. This was a rush job. He cranked the wheel hard taking the corner faster than he should and he skidded to a stop at the guard post.

The soldier on duty saw who it was and he raised the barrier but when he tried to tell the Lieutenant what was going on the jeep was gone in a cloud of dust spun up by the tires. The soldier just shook his head. He must know all ready. He sure looked angry.

Garrison raced up the drive but put on the brakes when he saw the other vehicle. Who the hell was here? He had a mission to lead. Had Actor invited someone? At least it was not the MP's but damn it he didn't have time for this. He parked the jeep and hurried inside.

Where was everybody?

"Sargent Major?" he called out.

There was no answer so he headed for his office. The door was open as usual but when he charged in he was stopped by what he saw.

Mr. Hughes was sitting back in his chair smoking a cigar, with a glass in his hand. The contents were probably from the bottle in his desk.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come for my dog. " He sat forward and said, "And this time you can't stop me. I've got orders signed by the General himself."

"I have my orders too, and I want you out of here so I can talk to my men, all of my men."

Mr. Hughes remained sitting long enough to let the soldier know that he was leaving because he wanted to not because of anything Garrison had said. "My orders say I am taking the dog with me." Taking a deep draw he expelled the smoke in Garrison's direction and got up as he said, "You can have the rest. I have no interest in that riffraff."

Garrison was irate. If he ever felt like killing someone it was then, right there in his office but he held himself in check. He had his orders. "Where are my men?" he ground out.

"They are being detained in their room." The departing G-CAT official turned and glared at the soldier. "You really should teach them some manners. They could do with a stay at our facilities. We know how to train for obedience." With that he turned back and walked out.

Garrison wanted to hit something or shred somebody but he ground his teeth and headed up the stairs. He had to go now. When he got there he barged into the room. A gun in his face stopped him but even worse, the face behind the weapon was unfamiliar.

"Get the Hell out of here."

"I have my orders to keep these," he sneered, "men from interfering in the search."

"They are under my orders now. Get out!"

The man eyed Garrison up and down then moved past him insolently to step outside the door.

"We have a mission, immediately. We have to go."

Casino came charging over. "What about Chief? We're not leaving him to those… those animals."

Actor stepped in as well. "Warden, we cannot just leave him."

Garrison moved away from the door as far as he could and said quietly, "Where's Goniff?"

"We don't know. That Bastard showed up flashing his orders with his henchmen. There was nothing we could do. By the time we found out it was too late."

"How long has they been here?"

"He showed up shortly after you left. You think it was planned?"

Garrison consulted his watch. He was going to be cutting it close. "If Goniff was here when they arrived then he's hiding. Any idea where that might be?"

Both men shook their heads.

"The alternative is that he saw Hughes arrive and he alerted Chief. The two may have taken off." He looked for confirmation and both seemed to think this was a possibility. "Look. If Chief does come back, Hughes can take him. I can't stop him. So as long as Chief stays hidden, he's safe. Sooner or later Hughes will leave. If he's still here when we come back then we will find Chief and get him away just not right now. We're locked into this mission and if we don't we all end up in prison and there's no one to protect Chief."

"This stinks," said Casino in disgust.

"If it is any consolation, Chief seems to be quite adept at looking after himself. He knows how to hide. They will not find him. I doubt he is even still on the grounds."

Casino, fists clenched threatened, "That bastard is gonna have an accident," as he looked toward the door. The other two had no difficulty understanding who he was referring to. Hughes was going to die.

Back in the English countryside the sound of the engine interrupted their reverie. Goniff was pleased.

"Finally," he said smiling. "Maybe we'll be in London before morning. They'll open the door then, you'll see. Soon as they do, I'm going to get me a cuppa tea and something to eat."

Chief was quiet.

The chugging of the engine in the distance, the regular clacking of the wheels on the track and the gentle rocking motion was conducive to sleep but they were cold. Chief started out stretched out on the other side of the car but ended up curled up. This reminded him too much of his Training, sleeping on the cold cement floor. Sitting up was almost as bad and he couldn't walk around all night.

Goniff was even thinner than Chief so he had even less cushioning and warmth though he did have both sleeves. He was miserable too.

"Chief?"

"What?"

"I'm cold; too cold to get to sleep."

"So am I."

"If we were closer together we might keep each other warm."

Chief thought about Marika and how much warmer he had been with her beside him on the mission to Norway. Goniff wasn't Marika. He rubbed his hand over his sleeveless arm to try to restore some warmth and remembered how she had put one coat under them and one over. Would it work with two shirts? No, they were too thin. And did Goniff mean close enough to touch? That would be warmer but could he stand having someone touch him like that? Marika was a woman and she had come to him when he had nowhere else to go. This was different. He had a whole box car and Goniff was … not a woman. The thought of a man touching him like she had, made him shudder. No. He couldn't. He could feel the revulsion, the panic starting so he got up and walked to the door. Feeling the draft on his face as he put his head as close to the gap as possible helped but it did not help solve their problem. They were cold, thirsty and locked in a box car. Yeah he had to admit he was thirsty too but there was nothing he could do about it. He looked to his travel mate. How long could he go without water? The Trainers used to do that to punish them and make them obey. Do what I tell you and you can have a sip of water. Sometimes it was even salty.

Another lungful of fresh air and he returned to his place on the floor. He had to sleep. If they stopped he would wake up. For whatever came next he had to be rested for it. It took a long time but eventually he dozed off. His dreams involved a lot of cement floors, kneeling and pain.

He jerked awake, gasping, his heart racing, eyes wide staring into the dark. To dispel the remnants of his dream he flung his arm up and swatted at the air. There was no one there. It had just been a dream. No one was holding him down doing … He didn't want to think about it. He hadn't had that dream in a long time, the blackness that used to torment him. The Trainers had managed to replace that nightmare with ones of their own. Now it was back. He looked over in the direction he knew Goniff was sleeping. He could not see him but he heard him breathing. He was still there, over there, not here.

Damn, he thought. If he went back to sleep it would come back so he stood up and began pacing, one hand brushing the wall, the other out in front to find the end wall until he had the distance measured. Endlessly he paced trying to figure a way out of this. He had to have a story to tell who ever found them. They would want to know where they had come from and why they were in the car. What place was the door closed? It had to before there. He tried to picture the map of England he had seen. The place names were so different from back home. What was the village near their base? Could he use that?

A sound as Goniff shifted in his sleep caught his attention. How Stupid are you? You've got someone right here who knows the country. Why don't you ask him? Here you are trying to figure out an excuse and he's right there. Stupid. In disgust he went and sat down leaning against the wall. He put his head back and tried to sleep.

He must have dozed off because when he woke up the gap around the door was beginning to appear. They had survived the … Goniff wasn't there! In panic he looked around the car but he was … right beside him. Goniff had come over and laid curled up beside him, close but not touching. Chief's heart slowed back to normal. He was still here and still alive. They had both survived the night. What would this day bring? Had G-CAT spread the word to be on the lookout for him? Would they have given posters to the train workers? When they opened the door would they be there waiting for him? And what would they do to Goniff? Would they punish him for helping? He had to tell them right away that Goniff was his hostage and that he made Goniff come with him. That would make them let him go. He could then go and tell his Hearth what had happened. He didn't want him to go on wondering what had happened to him. The Guardian wanted to reach out and touch the man who had helped him. He had seen others do it but… he couldn't.

Another day dawned, they sat and Goniff talked for a bit about food and water and his mother but eventually he fell silent. The sun was shining, they felt the car warm up. The train slowed and came to a stop. Goniff banged on the door with his shoe but no one came. They probably stopped for water. That thought only added to their misery. The train was being filled with gallons and gallons of water and they were locked in here dying of thirst. This just reinforced what the trainers had said. Even the trains got to drink before a Guardian.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

Chief looked over at Goniff, confused. Goniff didn't look good.

"I slowed you down. If I 'adn't come you would a gotten away, not been locked in 'ere."

"If you hadn't come, they would a caught me and I'd be dead."

"We'll both be dead soon enough." There was no fighting that thought. The day dragged on.

Evening came and the train slowed and stopped. They both pounded and yelled. There was some clanking and the engine started up again but as it accelerated they realized they were not moving. They had been left. The engine chugged away and all was quiet. Their situation had just gotten worse.

They settled in for another miserable night.

"Chief," came the shaky voice out of the dark. "I'm cold, Chief. I don't care, I gotta get warm."

What was he supposed to do about it? They had nothing to burn, he was just as cold, why didn't he just shut up, he thought angrily.

But he didn't. He came over beside him and said, "Please, Chief." Even his voice was shivering. "Please let me lay down beside you. I'm cold."

Gut reaction was to kick out and tell him to get away from him but he couldn't. That wasn't Goniff. That was a little boy, lost, alone, frightened. He knew that little boy and that was him. No one had helped him. He had had to look after himself. Let him look after himself like he had, he thought angrily. He was about to tell him so but for that last word, or the sound of that last word.

"Please?"

His heart relented. No one had been there for him but he could be there for this little boy. He could help that child. All he had to do was let him sit beside him. That wasn't a lot. He could do that. All he had to do was, "All right."

At first he was repelled by the cold shoulder that leaned against him but he managed to not pull away. He was cold.

"Could you just… put your arm around me?"

Goniff had sat on his left side against his bare arm. It had been cold but he figured eventually Goniff would warm up and he would keep his arm warm. Now he wanted Chief to put his bare arm around him? Come on, he thought, what about me? Goniff shivered and he moved his arm laying it over the other man's shoulders. He was freezing but maybe when he warmed up…

Somewhere in the night Goniff ended up curled up against the Guardian. Chief had been terrified of each change in position as the child had almost climbed into his lap but he had held, edging on panic but he had held, too terrified to go to sleep for fear of what he would dream.

By dawn he was exhausted. He thought he had a dog on his lap and he sat stroking it's head as he watched the sun about to come up. He should get up to welcome the sun. He shifted expecting the dog to get down but he just … Chief looked down at the … Goniff? He was holding Goniff with his hand on his head stroking him.

He gasped and pushed him away as he struggled to his feet horrified at what he had done. He backed into the corner panting in fear unable to even contemplate what was going to happen.

Goniff, shoved onto the floor woke with a start. He exclaimed something unintelligible and then a "Bloody 'ell?" He sat up slowly and looked around clearly confused. "Warden back yet?" He looked again spying Chief in the corner. "Is it my turn?" He started to lay down then stopped. "Where's my ruddy blanket? You steal it? I want it back. That's not funny. Give it." He lay down and closed his eyes.

Staying against the wall, Chief sidled over to the door, not taking his eyes off Goniff as he moved. When he got there he tried unsuccessfully to pull the door open. Then he tried to see out the gap but all there was was grey. He wanted out. He didn't want to be in here anymore. What did he have to do to get out? What did the Trainer want him to do? He couldn't remember. Maybe he had to beg. He couldn't. He had sworn that he would die before he begged for that. That was it. It was supposed to die.

"Chiefy? Where's the water? I can't find it." His voice sounded funny like first thing in the morning when you had a cold and slept with your mouth open.

Chief turned around. Goniff was standing there in the middle of the car looking at him hopefully. He looked too. Where was the water? They always had water when they were on a mission. Their contact… Where was he and the Warden and the others? The Warden had gone off without him. That was bad. Why had he not taken him with him? Had he and … Actor and… Casino gone to… What he supposed to be doing? He had forgotten. His heart began to accelerate. What was he supposed to do? He watched Goniff sit down and begin to peek under the bandage on is ankle. That was it. He was supposed to stay with Goniff and protect him. He must have brought him here to keep him safe.

"Leave it," he warned. Funny, his voice sounded like his. Goniff looked up but kept his hand where it was. "Just leave it."

"Where are we?" asked Goniff in that little boy voice. He lay down and did not move. Chief sat down and leaned against the door. He would protect Goniff like he was told.

Hours later he heard the engine. It was coming back. The German's were coming. He looked over at Goniff but he looked to be sleeping. Just in case he took out his knife, released the blade and moved over ready to keep him quiet. Minutes later he heard voices. Someone was coming. Chief held his breath. Goniff's eyes opened and Chief put his hand over his mouth. He leaned in and whispered in his ear. "German's". Goniff nodded and turned his head to watch the door. Soldiers, German soldiers were walking right by their hide out. Hopefully they wouldn't look inside. The voices retreated. They were safe.

In the distance the engine geared up the cars jostled as the couplings snapped into place. They were underway again. At the next stop Goniff must have thought about what was going on up at the engine.

"Chiefy, I'll do your laundry if you'll get me just a sip of that water. I can't seem to get up." He was sitting on the floor looking lost.

The Guardian was ashamed. Here he was letting his friend die when he had the answer right there. He could help his friend to live. He forced himself to his hands and knees and he crawled over and sat beside him.

Goniff looked at Chief's hands. Where was his water? Didn't he bring him some water? He started looking around him, behind him. That wasn't nice to tease him like that. He watched as Chief took out his knife and held up his arm. There was no water there. He watched the blade approach the arm, touch and press against the flesh. The skin resisted the pressure at first and then it surrendered and blood filled the depression. The knife drew back in slow motion and the blood followed.

He was mesmerized at first but then the fog cleared. Blood! Chief was bleeding! NO! Without thinking he struck out knocking the blade away. "No, you leave him alone. It's me you want. Not…"

Seeming oblivious of what had just happened Chief offered Goniff his arm. "Here, drink this. It'll help." He sat there waiting not seeing the horrified look on Goniff's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Locked

Chapter 3

Garrison and his team were struggling. They had not been together that long but they had come together as a cohesive unit. Cons were planned to utilize their individual talents. They were now missing two of those talents and the remainder were having to compensate. Even their contact was put off when only three men showed up instead of five. They all saw the doubt in his eyes even when Garrison explained that two of his men had been detained in England. They had sat down to discuss how they were going to complete their objective with only the three of them.

"Could any of your men take over their parts then we could still go with the original plan," asked Garrison. They had been in this business long enough to know a hedge when they heard it and they all heard it loud and clear in the answer.

"No. There is no one."

Did he still not trust them or was there something else? Was he planning to turn them over to the Germans? Is that why he did not want any of his men involved? The plan was finalized for the available man power and then the contact left, agreeing to meet them in the morning.

After he left Actor approached his leader as he stood looking out the window. He desperately wanted his pipe but had not brought it.

"You do not trust him." It was a statement not a question.

"Yeah." They both knew that if all was well, Chief would have been sent to follow the contact, to watch and listen. Garrison could try it but he had to be a lot closer to see and hear what was going on.

Where was Chief? The fact Hughes was still there meant Chief had gotten away and Actor was right. Chief was good at hiding. That did not stop him from worrying about him.

"Any idea of how to find him when we return?" Actor was thinking along the same lines as Garrison.

He just shook his head and turned around to face the Italian. "This is going to be hard enough without worrying about Chief as well. "

"How close was he," started Casino, moving over to join in the conversation, "when he knew you were there?"

Actor tilted his head and looked at the safecracker.

"In Italy. When he knew the Warden was there. How close was he?"

"You mean when we return how will Chief know we are back?"

"Yeah."

"I am not exactly certain. All we can do is hope he is able to move about the grounds. With only five from G-CAT, they can't be everywhere. As long as he can avoid them he will be able to get close enough."

"What about our guards? They're under orders too. Think they'll obey?" asked Casino looking to Garrison.

"I don't know. Maybe that is something I'll have to look into when we get back."

Casino snorted and turned to Actor with a smile in his voice. "Can't you just see it? All right you guys. This is the way it goes. When the orders come from me then you best obey, but if they come from G-CAT then you are to agree but you will fail to see a certain Indian anytime he appears."

Actor smiled in return. Even Garrison's lips quirked. Not in those words but he was going to have to find out where the individuals loyalties lay. He did not want to have to worry about this in the future. Not having guards would be the best but the General would not allow that. Even if they trusted the cons there was still the possibility that if anyone found out who they were they could become targets.

"Get some sleep. We have to be on our toes tomorrow."

It took two days to complete their mission but they did it. Now they were on their way home.

Back in the box car the two men lay side by side almost touching but not quite. Neither had moved even when the train had stopped to take on fuel and water. They appeared to be past caring. The train had stopped again. Chief heard the voices but they were part of his dream. It didn't matter until he heard his name.

"Chief of the clan has the right to make the decision."

"Ach, that's no reason. "

"Aye, you kin ask Da. He'll tell ya that it is."

The Chief inside the car tried to make sense of what he heard. Maybe if he got closer. He tried to get up but he stumbled and fell hard. The voices stopped.

"Hey," someone's voice croaked. "Open the door." Chief thought the words but that couldn't be his voice that sounded like that.

Outside the door a young boy's voice asked tentatively, "You hear that?" This was followed by the crunching sound of footsteps on cinders as the voice came closer. "Who's in there?"

"Open the door."

There was a scratching sound but another voice interrupted.

"Don'. You'll get in trouble. The Railway men see you and they'll tell Ian." It was an older voice.

"Ach. You're just afraid."

"I'm no' afraid. I just know what it's like to be caned."

Silently Chief was rooting for the dare devil. There was the sound of someone straining but the door did not move.

"What are you doing in there?" asked the older voice.

"Someone closed the door an' we can't get out."

More straining sounds and, "We can't get it open. We'll have to go for help."

"Wait," pleaded Chief but the footsteps were already moving. "We need," his voice tapered off, "water." He was too late. They were gone. Chief slumped to the floor. It was too late. He lay there waiting to die. "I'm sorry Goniff. I tried to save you. I couldn't. I'm sorry."

Time no longer existed. He wasn't sure if he even existed. His heart was beating, he could feel it but there was nothing else. Goniff was dead, Garrison was dead, they were all dead. It wouldn't be long before he was dead too. Maybe he was already dead. It didn't matter. He was cold.

Later he heard the voices again. Were they real or was he imagining them?

"I told my brother but he no' believe me. I brought you some water and a biscuit." There was a long pause. "I don' know how to get it to you. I didna think about that." There was a sound at the gap and Chief saw the section darken but nothing happened.

"Ach, I tried to stuff the biscuit in there but it just broke. I canna get it. I'm sorry mister."

"Tell your brother," he was so tired, "that the Army will give him a reward if he gets us out."

"A reward? Me too? I found you?"

"Yeah, you too." Garrison would do it. He would find a way to give them something for Goniff's return. He wanted to say more to encourage the kid but he was too tired. The nail in his coffin was the sound of the water being poured out and the footsteps retreating.

Hours, days, maybe weeks later he heard the boy's voice, or was it his imagination.

"He's down here. This one. Hey mister, I brought my brother."

"If this is your idea of a hoax I'll tan your hide. Dragging me all the way down here. I don't hear anyone."

"I'm here," whispered Chief. "Open the door." This time he was a little louder but he was so afraid they wouldn't hear him so he hit the door with his palm. Not loud enough. He turned his hand over and used his knuckles. Again he hit the door, and again.

A clanging sound almost deafened him and then a rumble like thunder followed by the lightning that blinded him.

"See, I told you."

"Aye, you did, Branan," said a gentle voice. Then it turned hard. "What're you doing in here?"

With his eyes tightly closed he managed to croaked out, "Water. He needs water."

"He does, does he? Are you hiding from the police because they have been notified?"

The pain in his eyes was easing so he tried to open them. The light was grey like evening but it was still too bright for his eyes. Keeping them closed to slits he tried to see his rescuer. "Water." With use his voice was getting stronger but his tongue was thick making it hard to talk.

"The lad has gone for water." A shadow passed over him as the stranger climbed up into the car and moved off behind him.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing in here?"

"Wanted to go to London."

"You took the wrong the wrong train. You're in Scotland."

That couldn't be right, thought Chief. London isn't in Scotland. What are we doing in Scotland? "Have to get to Lon'on," he stated as he tried to stand. He got part way up when the floor tilted and he fell.

A face appeared in his field of vision and he blinked. It was still there. The face asked him a question but he did not understand. The face asked again 'how long'. How long? All he could do was shake his head. He didn't know how long.

There was quiet for a time then he was being pulled up. Good, he could get going as soon as he could get his feet under him. Instead a cup was put to his lips and all thoughts of walking vanished. He was about to gulp when he remembered Goniff. He pulled back. "He needs. Him first."

The cup was again at his lips. A voice said he had already had his so he tried to suck the water in. He got a sip; that was all. He tried to grab the cup but it was pulled away.

"Slowly. A little at a time." The cup returned for another sip. And another. They had to block his hands or he would not have let them take the cup to refill it. Finally exhausted he lay back and looked over to Goniff. He was lying with his head turned toward him. He looked terrible but around his mouth looked wet. He had drank too.

A horse appeared, the two men were put on her back and they rode in silence while the Scot led them across the field to a collection of stone houses. Inside they were each led to a bed and told to wait, that the Doctor would come as soon as he could. Chief lay down. He would just rest his eyes on the soft bed for a minute. He had to tell Garrison where he was. In the distance he heard the Scot say something about somebodies baby.

That was the last thing he heard until hours later.

Goniff was the first to awaken. His eyes were gritty and he hurt all over but the bed was like a cloud. He was dreaming he was back home. He could even smell Mom's cooking. He hoped he could get something to eat before he woke. Carefully he sat up. He had an IV in his arm and he was in a hospital room? A young boy bounced into the room. He was about ten years old, bright eyed and smiling. He then bellowed, "Da, He's awake."

Goniff covered his ears. "So are 'alf the dead people around 'ere." That earned him a grin from the youngster. A much older man wearing spectacles and sporting a full head and face full of red hair walked into the room.

"I see you're awake. How're you feeling?" He pulled out his stethoscope and put it in place. "Now just lie back and let me have a listen and I'll see about the IV."

Goniff complied. When the Doctor was finished he asked, "I was with another bloke. Is 'e 'ere ?"

"Aye."

"Can I see'm? Is 'e all right?"

"He was in about the same state as you. He will recover, But!" He held up his hand, palm outward and his tone turned hard. "You will no' bother him until he wakes. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," said Goniff. He was almost as scary as Actor when he did his Nazi impersonation.

"Good. Overall you are healthy enough but I want the IV left until it's all gone. Your ankle is another matter. Whoever tended your ankle did a very poor job. I had a devil of a time getting the dirt out of it. It should've been cleaned right away and left open to drain."

"Doc, we didn't 'ave any water."

"Unfortunately it's badly infected, now. I've cleaned it the best I could and put on the Sulfa but it's going to need watching."

"Da, he's getting out of bed," hollered the young boy. He seemed to have only two settings, silent and very loud.

Before they could react Chief appeared at the door. He was pale and his hair was tousled but he looked relieved to see Goniff awake and alert.

"Chiefy.'Ow are you, mate?" Goniff grinned, relieved to see his team mate up and about. The only worry was the four inch wide bandage that circled his arm. What had happened to him? A vision of Chief cutting his arm and showing it to him came to mind but that couldn't be true. Chief wouldn't do that. It made no sense so he dismissed it. Chief would tell him if he wanted to or if it was important.

"You, back to bed. And where's the IV?" With that he shooed his other patient out leaving Goniff to smile. They had made it. He had saved Chiefy from G-CAT. Warden was …

The Warden. How were they going to let him know where they were, and where were they?

"'Ey, Doc?"

The man eventually returned. "My name is Doctor Buchanan, and what is yours?"

"I go by the name Goniff and my friend's name is Chief."

The doctor gave him a raised eyebrow look of disbelief but said no more.

"Doc Buchanan, we need to get word to someone, let them know we're 'ere. And by the way, where are we?"

"You are in Lockerbie, home to Scotland's largest lamb market since the 18th century."

"Scotland?" He said with a frown.

"Aye."

"We got all the way… to Scotland?" That was incredible. Instead of London they had gone north almost three hundred miles locked in a box car. The Warden wasn't going to believe this.

"I, uh, we 'ave to send a letter. We 'ave to let our friend know where we are."

"That's fine. I'll bring you a pen and a paper, but right now you should get some rest. I'll see you get something to eat."

"Food. I knew I liked you, Doc. You're a bloke's best mate."

The Doctor saw the grin and shook his head as he left. Who said that his practice would be quiet with all the young men off to war?

When he received the writing instruments, he had asked for Chief to be allowed to sit with him. Now they were preparing to write the letter.

"I know we gotta tell'm but how we gonna make sure it's him who reads it?" asked Chief carefully.

The censers don't care where…" His face fell, "Oh, that's right," then brightened. "We'll write it in code." He thought that was a bright idea but Chief didn't seem to get it. He looked gloomy as ever.

"Dear Ward…" he started to write.

"That won't work." The anxiety in Chief's voice got through before he had written the second word.

"Oh, yeah." Neither man had to say anymore. It was not the censors they feared. "Well what do we call 'im? I know, Lieutenant. How do you spell Lieutenant?" Goniff wrote it and then took a hard look. That looked about right. He read it out loud, "Dear Lieutenant." He looked up. "Now what?"

"He has to come and get us or send the money so we can get a ticket for the train" said Chief flatly.

"You still want to get on a train?"

"As long as it don't got locked doors." He almost smiled. Goniff did.

It'll be too 'ard for him to come get us 'ere but I don't know 'ow to ask 'm for money or to buy us a ticket. "Oo ever reads this is going to be suspicious."

"Do you think he'd come all this way?" asked Chief doubtfully. Was Goniff worth coming all this way? How hard would he be to replace?

"I don't know. We have to find a reason." He tapped the pen against his teeth as he thought. 'Ow about a long lost friend asks 'im to meet 'im in Scotland, right 'ere in Lockerbie. Think 'e'd come?"

"Might if he knew it was us?"

"Then we 'ave to get our names in 'ere. Rodney and Goniff are pretty 'ard to disguise, but Chief…

"Dear Lieutenant," he started then he scribbled. "Dear Craig, We just 'eard you were in London but we missed you. We were 'oping we could get together again to talk about old times." He scribbled again. "We were 'oping we could get together with the 'ole team," another scribble, "with the old team." He held the paper up and re read it then made a correction. "The Chief reason," he looked to his companion, "Get it, Chiefy?"

"Yeah I get it and hopefully so will he."

"Now what else can we put in 'ere. What's your first name?" He looked up waiting for a reply.

Chief never gave out his real name and he did not want the others to know it. Why? Why did he not want them to know? It wouldn't hurt for them would the one name, the one that was on the arrest record, would it? Besides it might be the one thing that the Warden... "Rainy."

"Rainy; rainy as in the weather." He stared at the paper then began to write. "It's been rainy 'ere lately…" he looked up expectantly, "But…"

"What's yours?"

"My first name's Rodney but if I put that in they would notice. It's gotta be something that is not so obvious."

"Bring your rod and we'll go fishing," was Chief's suggestion. It earned him a big grin. "Wait. You're here. So put, 'I got your rod here so we could do a little fishing."

"Aren't you a clever bloke," said Goniff as he started writing.

When it was finished Goniff waited for the Doctor to arrive.

"Doc, we need a favor." Once the doctor was finished with his ankle he started. "We were supposed to go to London. You know the story. Now we need to get back there but we don't 'ave any money and we, well we're not sure 'ow 'e's going to take it. 'E might 'ave reported us AWOL."

"You're in the Army?" he asked suspiciously.

"Not exactly. Couldn't pass the physical, weak 'eart and 'e's got bad knees but we work as technicians." The look on the Doctor's face said he had never heard of this but he would listen. By the time Goniff was finished the Doctor had agreed to his scheme, somewhat reluctantly but he had agreed.

"How long til 'e gets it?" he asked as he handed over the letter.

"That depends on the Post." The Doctor stood and headed for the door.

"Can you mail it right away? It's real important 'e get it as soon as possible."

The Doctor paused at the door and looked back to the two men sitting on the bed. "There's a local man who will take it part way. That should speed things up a wee bit."

"Thank you Doctor," said Chief. He was worried but this was the only way he knew how to get back. He hoped he wasn't too late.

The team, or what was left of the team had returned the night before. Now with his run completed, showered and shaved he was ready to tackle the paperwork. By the time he was finished the Sargent Major brought in the mail. It was the usual letters for Actor, one each for Casino and Goniff, and three for him. He distributed the envelopes for the men upstairs then returned to read his letters. The first was from his parents and he read it slowly hearing the words in his parents' voices. The second was from a man he had met at the point and the third was an unknown. He read his friend's and then sat down to reply to each letter. The unknown letter sat on his desk.

Garrison was interrupted several times, questions by the Sargent Major, a request from the village pastor and a visit from Actor all which kept him busy. The letter got buried. The following day General Freemont, himself arrived and proceeded to drag Garrison over the coals. Where were his men and where was the Guardian? The Officer from G-CAT was accusing Garrison of stealing their property and the General demanded Garrison produce the property immediately or he was going to be court marshalled.

"Sir, I was in London when Mr. Hughes arrived. I knew nothing of his impending visit or his arrival. I couldn't possibly have known to take the Guardian. My men were here in the building when he arrived. They are surrounded by guards. They could not have left without being seen."

The door opened and Actor strode in. "General Freemont."

"Get out," thundered the General.

"General you are accusing the wrong man without all the facts."

Freemont was not used to being defied and he stood in awe as the con man began his opening statement.

"As the Lieutenant has stated, he was not here. Who called him to London? Was it a coincidence that that he left and immediately a man who the Lieutenant has defied in the past, shows up demanding the Guardian. Interesting wouldn't you say?

"This Mister Hughes stays for a while then leaves just before we return. He had the run of the place, the assistance of the guards and still he did not find his 'property. I suggest he found the Guardian but wanted to take revenge on the Lieutenant. He said nothing about his find and stayed to make it look good.

"One other of our team went missing at the same time. If Mister Hughes found his property and there was a witness he would have to be silenced either in death or in kidnapping. From the scars on the Guardian I fear they may both be dead. If we searched the grounds we might even find their bodies.

"So, General Freemont, I would do some investigating before I tried to court-marshal the Lieutenant. There are a lot of questions to be answered."

"And who are you?" he asked indignantly.

"Is it not best that you hear this before the court is convened?"

"Sir," said Garrison. "This is one of my men. He goes by the name Actor."

"Ah, the con man."

Actor nodded in acknowledgement. "Consider what I have suggested." The look on the General's face said he was considering it. What Actor had suggested made too much sense.

Turning to the Lieutenant he said, "So you have no idea where this Guardian is?"

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

Seeing the nod he said, "The Guardian was here when I left. Where he is now, I don't know and I am afraid for him. As Actor said, he has scars from his time at G-CAT and he was terrified of being sent back there. From the limited conversations I have had with those people, I believe what Actor said could well have happened."

General Freemont thought he knew what was going on and who to shake to get what he wanted. This was a whole new slant on the story. Was something else going on? Who did he have to threaten to get to the truth? The point that tipped the argument was that the Lieutenant was not here and the place was surrounded by guards. Where did the Guardian go and what happened to him and the other man? The first place to start was who called Garrison and who else knew about it?

Garrison slumped in relief when the General's car finally drove off. He knew he was innocent but it looked bad. If he was charged then the cons' fate would be up in the air. Would they be kept together and given a new leader or would they be sent back? Hopefully he would be vindicated but what if he wasn't? There would not be anyone to look for Chief or to protect him.

It was not until the following day when the letter reappeared as Garrison cleared his desk. Scotland. Who was writing him from Scotland? Slitting the top he pulled out the paper and read the letter. It was signed by a Doctor Buchanan. The address was Lockerbie. Who did he know there? Either they had gotten him mixed up with someone else or… Who could it be?

One way to find out. With letter in hand he dialed the phone and waited for the call to go through. Finally an older man answered with a, "Hello, Doctor Buchanan here." The Scottish accent was thick.

Deciding to play along he said, "Hello Ian, it's Craig, Craig Garrison. I got your letter." The moment of truth. If the Doctor did not recognize him then it was all a mistake.

"Well hello Craig. So good to hear from you. Can we get together? I have a few days before I leave. Can you come here Lockerbie?"

He sounded pleased to hear from him, further confusing the Officer. Who was this man?

"I don't know if I will have enough time to get there. Could we meet somewhere in between, if that not too much trouble?"

"Let me see," he paused; "I have surgery tomorrow morning but I should be able to get away barring complications by about three. For the meeting place I can recommend a wonderful restaurant."

They established the time and place and said their good byes. Craig was still in the dark. How did this man know him? Had they met? Craig was sure he would have remembered the accent. Was he being set up?

Carrying the letter over to the window he read it again. The salutation was to Craig so whoever it was knew him except he had not gone fishing since he was a boy so how would this Doctor have his rod? In Scotland. The letter was short but just in case he turned it over. Maybe there was something on the back that would give him a clue. It was blank but as he turned it back the light caught something faint at the bottom. He held it up to the light and peered at it closely. There was a design that was familiar, sort of. By turning it around he thought he knew. Moving over to his safe he opened it and looked inside. He had allowed Chief to keep one knife, the others he insisted be locked up. He pulled one out and examined the manufacturers mark. It was the same as the image on the paper.

Chief! Garrison's heart accelerated. It certainly was not his handwriting but he had drawn the image on the paper. That was his signal that he was alive. Back to the body of the letter he saw the clues. "The Chief reason …" He scanned but did not see Goniff anywhere, or Rodney. Oh, wait. Short for Rodney was Rod, as in fishing rod here in Scotland. They were together in Scotland. As over joyed as he was that they were safe he wondered how the hell they had gotten to Scotland of all places.

"Dinner is ready Warden," said Actor poking his head in the door. He was about to withdraw when he saw the odd look on the Lieutenant's face. Always intrigued by a mystery he stepped into the room.

"Lieutenant?"

The Lieutenant was feeling rather pleased with himself for figuring out the mystery and happy that Chief and Goniff were alive. He handed the letter to Actor and waited as he read it.

"You have been invited to go fishing with an old friend." The mental image of their Warden lying back on a stream bank, fishing pole in hand, came to mind and he could not resist the smile. "When do you leave?"

Secretly pleased that Actor had not figured it out he was about to explain when Actor's face turned shrewd and he said coolly, "But that is not it, is it?" he flipped the paper over then back after a quick glance. He stood waiting.

"Read it again."

He started then stopped and looked up. "The Chief reason…" Chief."

"Yes."

"We were hoping… means Goniff is with him."

"Yes."

"That is good news."

"What's good news? Dinner's getting cold," said Casino as he walked into the room. Seeing the letter and Actor's smile he said, "That fancy college here in England is finally giving you an honorary degree in bullshit."

Actor held up the letter. "It is from Chief."

"Hey," he grinned ear to ear with pleasure.

"And Goniff."

"They're together? Great! Where are they? Are they on their way back?"

"They made it all the way to Scotland."

"Scotland? No shit. How far's that and why did the go there? Never mind that, so when do we leave?"

Garrison had been content to let Actor share the news but now he stepped in.

"We don't."

Casino's face darkened dangerously. "What do you mean we don't? You're not going to get them? You're just going to leave'm there?" He saw Garrison hold up his hands to stop him but he had too much steam behind him. His face showed his disbelief as he said, "You called the cops. You turned them in. You know the only reason he left was because of G-CAT. You of all people should know that."

Casino took another breath to continue so Garrison shoved in a yelled, "Casino!"

"I am going, you two are not."

"Why just you?" He had backed down but once the suspicion was planted it took time to hack it back.

"The letter was addressed to the Warden," explained Actor. Casino took the letter and read it. "Goniff didn't write this," he said as he looked from one man to the other. "How do you know…?"

"They have enlisted the help of this Doctor to get word through," explained the conman.

"Because they think G-CAT is still here." He saw the look of acknowledgement. "So you're going to play along." His earlier anger had vanished, being replaced with pleasure at being in on the con. It showed in his grin.

"You know this is pretty good. They got Chief and the Warden and even you in here. You sure about Goniff?"

The other two were puzzled and leaned into see. Sure enough, they had missed the part about "knowing the Acting Game Warden."

"I'll be damned."


	4. Chapter 4

Locked

Chapter 4

Garrison stepped off the train unsure who he was looking for. He sounded older on the phone but that was no guarantee.

A tall burly red haired man spotted him and waved as he hurried over. "Craig, my boy. Good to see you." He held out his hand and Craig shook it heartily. Best go along with it. "Come, I have reservations." He was led out of the station and down the road several blocks.

Once inside some of the joviality disappeared but he remained friendly as he led him to a table off to the side. After sitting they picked up the menus and he said, "The beef is good but the mutton is even better."

Garrison scanned the menu and quietly asked, "Are they all right?"

"Aye, they were in bad shape when they were found but they are fine now. "

"Where are they?"

"I don't understand it all but they seem to be afraid you are angry at them."

"No. I just want them back." The Lieutenant understood Chief running from G-CAT. That was the only way he was going to stay free but for him to go this far there had to be a reason. And why did Goniff go with him? Did he think he could help? It did bother him that Chief would think he was angry.

"You are a good friend. They are fortunate to work for you. I'm sure not all Officers are as understanding.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone approaching. When he turned it was Goniff and he looked sheepish. Behind him several steps was Chief looking very worried. Concerned about the Guardian he made sure he signalled him to sit on the chair. Goniff would not be too concerned. Garrison had come to get him and the worst he could do was yell at him but not here so he was fine. The Guardian was used to being humiliated in public and from the look on his face he was expecting it.

Once they sat and ordered Goniff started, with almost no urging, to tell their tale. Chief remained almost mute, nodding where required and keeping his eyes down though he watched Garrison out of the corner of his eye. He knew the Officer was good at hiding his emotions. Was he really all right with them ending up so far away? Was he angry at having to come so far to get them? Maybe they should have tried to get back on their own. He seemed calm enough but then that was the way he was when they were on a mission too. He was almost as good as Actor at this stuff. With his stomach in knots he barely touched his food.

They said their goodbyes and all thanked the Doctor for all his help. From there they headed for the train station. Garrison bought their tickets and they boarded. Their plan to split up when they boarded the train was not needed because by the time they got into the car there were only a few scattered seats so they took what they could. Hughes might be gone but he might have someone watching so when they reached their home station Garrison returned to the jeep he had left and the two cons hired a taxi.

Eventually the two errant cons arrived via the back wall and were properly greeted and welcomed back. Over dinner Goniff retold the tale, only slightly exaggerating his part. It was good to have the team back together. Eventually the hubbub died down and Garrison headed for his office followed by Actor. Chief saw Casino and Goniff heading outside so he went up to their room. He was tired. After the worry about Goniff's ankle and what Garrison would say when he got there and then the train ride home, he was spent. Never comfortable on trains he had the added stress of sitting beside a young mother with a crying baby all the way home. He could not sleep where someone might come in and catch him unaware but a little peace and quiet would help.

When he entered their room he saw a copy of The Stars and Stripes on the table. He had seen Casino and even Goniff reading it. Even Actor had a look at it. Curiosity got the better of him and seeing that no one else was around he picked it up and opened it.

Maybe it was because he was tired but he did not hear Casino until he was in the room.

"There you are. I thought you came outside with us." As he came farther into the room he saw what Chief was looking at and said, "There's a good article on page four. You read it yet?"

Caught in the act, Chief closed the paper, tossed it back on the table and shook his head.

Casino pushed the paper in the Indian's direction and said, "Read it. I want to know what you think. It had to do with Indians signing up to fight in the war." Maybe if he thought there were other Indians fighting then maybe he wouldn't feel quite so alone. It did not mention Guardians but it was a start.

Ignoring the paper the Indian said casually, "Maybe later."

"You gotta read it now. I gotta give it back to the Sargent-Major."

"I said later," he replied testily. He was using anger to cover his fear.

What Casino heard was a dismissal, which of course irritated the safecracker, so to rile the Indian into doing what he wanted he blurted out, "Didn't you hear me or can't you read?" He had not expected a verbal response but he got one.

"I kin read." Like Casino he blurted it out without thinking. The alternative was to let Casino think he was stupid. Just because he was, was no reason to go around advertising it.

"Prove it." Casino was raised in a neighborhood where you did not just accept someone's boast.

Chief was feeling cornered but he had his pride. "I don't gotta prove nothin' to you."

Downstairs, Actor had talked privately with the leader of their team discussing their thoughts and concerns regarding the Guardian. The Italian was sure Garrison would not hold this temporary absence against him but he had to be positive. It was reassuring to find he had been correct in his assumption. Garrison was a fair man and an understanding one.

He had gone to the library, his refuge, to write a letter but he wanted his pipe. The one he kept in the library was good but did not draw as well as his favorite which he was sure was in their room with his jacket which he also wanted. The evening was cool but he did not want to light the fire. There was time so he strode off down the hall and up the stairs, his mind already composing the letter he was about to write. As he approached the door he heard angry voices. How could they be fighting already?

He heard Chief's insistence that he could read but it sounded too defensive especially in light of what he had seen in the past. The argument was escalating so he lengthened his stride.

"Gentlemen," he said with authority as he entered the room. He was pinned by two pair of glaring eyes which was better than them glaring at each other.

The Indian saw his chance to escape and he headed for the door. Casino, seeing that the argument was over and the kid was leaving anyway, decided be better deliver the message he was sent with.

"By the way, Warden wants to see you."

Seeing his chance Actor grabbed his pipe and jacket and said, "I will go with you."

Chief wanted to be alone. What Casino had said had stung. He hated being reminded about how much he couldn't do, like reading. Actor seemed to enjoy it so much. As far back as he could remember he had hated it. He had been ridiculed and teased unmercifully to the point he refused to even try. That was probably why he did not talk a lot either. He could still hear the other children laughing at him.

Now he had to worry about what Garrison wanted to see him about but he couldn't tell Actor that he couldn't walk down the stairs with him. He couldn't stay in the room with Casino either and he couldn't take off outside seeing as both Casino and Actor knew he had gotten the message. He was trapped, locked into walking into Garrison's office.

Actor preceded Chief down the stairs. He could not allow the other man to escape. Once they reached the bottom step he stopped and turned, blocking the step.

"Wait a minute." Keeping his voice down he said, "I would like to help you with your reading."

The immediate defensive denial was tossed out. "I don't need no help."

Actor had learned that with some people, like Chief, that if you wanted them to do something that betrayed a weakness you could never confront them or point out their shortcomings. Chief in particular could put up a wall faster than the best stonemason anywhere. With Chief you had to come in from the side and show him the benefits. He was prepared.

"Let me try and if you are correct then you prove me wrong and you win. If I help you improve then you can rub it in Casino's face and you win. Either way you win. All you have to do is let me help you." He saw the worry and the fear so he added, "No one needs to know but I am sure that the others would help."

"No. You can't tell'm." He waited to be sure that was understood before adding, "What if I'm too stupid? Guardians…"

"Chief, you are not stupid. I do not care who told you that but they are wrong. I have seen it. You are intelligent and I know you can learn to read." With a grin and a quick look around to make sure no could hear him he added, "Goniff can read."

That did not have the desire effect because Chief said, "Goniff's not stupid. He's smart. He just pretends to be stupid so you don't expect it of him."

The conman pulled back in surprise. "That is very astute, Chief. I had not thought of it that way but you are right." He gave Chief a thoughtful look. "I must remember that so I do not underestimate him in the future." Actor knew this but he was genuinely surprised that Chief had picked up on this. He also wanted the Guardian to realize he had known something important. The boy needed to know he was good at something. Besides he would not go bragging to the others that he had to tell the great Actor something he did not know.

As he turn and stepped down the last step he said, "Meet me in the library tomorrow morning after breakfast." Not leaving him time to refuse Actor moved away in the other direction. Mission accomplished, thought Actor, the master manipulator, with a smile.

Chief walked down the hall and seeing the door open he stood just outside and waited. Garrison beckoned him in and told him to close the door. That worried Chief a bit more. When he was told to have a seat he did but he sat on the edge.

"How you feeling?"

He hedged with an "All right."

"The Doctor said you should keep drinking lots of water."

"Yeah, I am."

Garrison could see the Indian was nervous so to make it more casual he came around and sat on the corner of his desk. He wanted to be nonthreatening but in control "The Doctor also told me you have a cut on your arm."

Chief had removed the bandage before he went to the restaurant. He did not want his Hearth to know. He forgot about the Doctor. "It's nothin'. It's, it's healed."

"How did it happen?" Chief was silent but his eyes betrayed his fear which told the Officer that he was on the right track. Unfortunately. In his frustration he stood and said, "So it's your fault he got hurt and you had to bleed for…"

Chief jumped up defensively. "No. You said that was wrong. I didn't."

Not believing him he continued in his line of questioning with the same anger. "Then what happened to your arm?"

Chief looked at his arm unconsciously holding it out as he had when he offered it to Goniff. How could he tell Garrison that he had tried to poison a real person with his inferior blood? At the time he thought it was Goniff's only chance.

"Well?" prompted the Officer.

The Guardian sat down, managing, just barely, not to cringe. He said he wouldn't beat him. He had promised but this was serious. What if Goniff had taken his blood and got sick and died? Why hadn't he thought of that? The Trainer's voice filled his head.

"Don't try to think. You Can't. Just do as you're told and Don't Think."

"I didn't want him to die." His voice was tiny but what it lacked in volume it made up for in pain and heartache.

Garrison heard it but his anger was still strong. "Why did you cut your arm? How would that stop him from dying?"

"He needed something to drink but there wasn't anything. He was going to die."

Understanding pulled the floor out from under him and in horror he said, "You offered him your blood?"

Chief slipped to the floor on his knees with his head down. "I'm sorry," he said as he waited for the kick.

It was all happening too fast. Chief had tried to sacrifice himself for Goniff. Was he supposed to be happy that his team had come together so well that one would give up his life to save the other or was he supposed to be angry that one would sacrifice himself for another? The sight of the Guardian on the floor swung the vote.

He squatted down and putting his hands on the Guardian's upper arms he called his name as he urged him to stand. "Chief, sit up, please." The Guardian complied but he kept his head down afraid to show his face.

"That was a noble thing to do, selfless. I was just surprised. That was not what I expected. I'm not angry at you.

"Look at me Chief." He wanted the Guardian, his Guardian, to know exactly how he felt. He knew words could lie. Maybe that was why he did not talk much. Words were used to cut, to hurt, and to humiliate. He wanted his Guardian to see his face, to see how he really felt. There was no reaction so he said it again, "Chief, I want you to look me in the eye." He watched as the head remained but the eyes began to rise slowly, hesitantly.

The Guardian's heart was pounding in fear. What was he supposed to do? Never look a real person in the eye especially a Trainer or Handler. Obey your Trainer and Handler. Maybe if he looked up a bit, like to his knees, or his stomach or chest. Nothing had happened so he kept going, up to his throat and his chin, his mouth. There were clues there. His mouth was relaxed, slightly open and relaxed. His nose came into his field of vision and then his eyes.

There was no anger there, no disgust. There were emotions, feelings there but he did not know what they were. He did know he did not have to fear him. He raised his head.

"Thank you for saving Goniff's life," said his Hearth gently. "His life is valuable. Thank you for making the offer but I don't want you to die. You are just as valuable to me as Goniff or Casino or even Actor. I don't want you to die either. Do you understand?"

The Guardian nodded. He was not worth as much as the others but it was enough to know that his Hearth did not want him to die. His Hearth urged him to his feet and when he complied he put his arms around the younger man. After a brief pause the Guardian returned the gesture. They both let go and stepped back. Chief was drained but he had a spark to hold on to.

"One other thing, Chief, while you're here." He had been intending to do this for a while and now he had him here he might as well get it done. "Sit down for a minute." When he had sat he said, "I was going over the files, yours and the others. Theirs seem to be complete but yours is missing information."

A wary, "Like what?" was the response.

"I don't know enough about the medical part and from the scars I've seen I am sure they are incomplete but what I want to know is about your education. There is nothing listed."

"That's 'cause the only schoolin' Guardians get is at G-CAT."

"You said you are identified when you hit puberty. What about before that? Didn't they teach anything at the Residential School? Did you learn to read before you were…?"

Chief was torn. Don't ever lie to your Hearth but he wanted Garrison's approval. It was bad enough to be a guard dog, he knew about that, but being stupid as well… Decision made he said, "You can't tell nobody."

"You know you can trust me."

"I went to school, a real school, for almost three years and then… "

"Then?" Garrison prompted.

"The Mother died and I …"

"You what? I'm not angry, Chief. I just want to know about your education. In case it involves a mission." It was not entirely the truth but he knew it would work.

"Guardians ain't supposed to be taught nothin'. We're too stupid. If they find out I went to school they'll…"

"They'll what?"

"I don't know. But you can't tell nobody." He sounded worried.

"You went to school to grade 3 then what?"

"After the Mother died I …. I went to live with … with Gouyen. She let me stay with her. One day she got sick an' I took her to town. They thought I was a runner so they shipped me off to the Residential School. I took off soon as I could and went to find the Father but his wife called the cops and got sent to prison. That's where they found me out."

"How's your reading?"

It didn't seem possible but his slouch deepened and his head lowered. "I can't. Everybody knew I was stupid. They told me all the time. I used to know a few words but it's been so long that I probably forgot that too. It don't matter, I'm a Guardian, we're…"

"Don't say it," His tone was abrupt. "You are not stupid, uneducated maybe but not stupid. I want you to work with Actor, catch up with your reading."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. "

"But…"

"But what?"

"I don't want him to know…"

"Know what?"

"He's … He's smart an'…"

"And if he finds out that Guardians are not educated…"

Chief looked up confused; trying to understand what was just said. Was he siding with him or mocking him?

Garrison saw the confusion and decided to clear it up. "Actor knows you are a Guardian. He knows that you are not educated. Do you really think he will think less of you if he finds out your lack of reading skills?"

"I'd rather you taught me, least you know."

"Actor knows." There was something to his look that prompted Garrison to ask, "What is it?"

"Actor offered to teach me. I wasn't gonna go."

"I want you to go. I want you to learn to read."

Could he? When he went to that real school the kids had laughed at him calling him names. Even the teacher had made fun of him. Actor wouldn't laugh at him, would he? He would take his blade with him. He so much as snickered he would cut him. He was not going to be laughed at any more. With that he made up his mind. He would go see Actor and he would learn to read.


	5. Chapter 5

Locked

Chapter 5

Aftermath Casino

Casino calmed down as the two men left the room. Garrison had come out looking for the Indian and had asked him to find him. He had and he had delivered the message. Wonder what the Warden wanted to talk to him about?

There was something odd about that scene. Actor had left a little too fast right on Chief's heels. He almost smiled, Chief had not been happy about that. He wondered what he was up to. Time to find out. He waited a beat to let them get down the hall then he stepped out the door. The two were on the steps going down. The safecracker was about to turn and go back when he saw Actor stop at the bottom and turn to the Indian. The stone floors and steps created an echo so even though they were speaking quietly he was able to make out some of what was being said.

Actor was offering to teach him to read. Yeah, he knew it, the kid couldn't read. He had just been vindicated.

Then something about "prove me wrong".

That he would pay to see, Chief proving the great and mighty Actor wrong. The smile that came with that vanished when he heard, "then you can rub it in Casino's face". That was not going to happen. Chief coming to him with proof; he was ready for that. If he tried then all he had to say was he knew all along; that he was just trying to get his goat. Those two were not getting ahead of him.

Chief said something that he could not make out but Actor's, "Chief, you are not stupid" explained it. The kid thought he was stupid. Had he told him he was stupid? Probably but that was just an expression. It didn't mean you were stupid, dumb, an idiot. The kid wasn't an idiot.

G-CAT probably told him he was stupid but why would he believe anything those jerks said? They were all lying, conniving bastards. Maybe the drugs made you stupid or made you believe you were stupid but he was off the drugs so why would he still believe that. He was going to have a word with the kid, straighten him out about a few things including who was stupid or not. Believing anything from G-CAT was stupid.

No, he had better not put it like that. Maybe say, 'You're a smart guy and smart guys don't believe anything G-CAT says.' It didn't have the same impact as 'Don't be Stupid' but it would have to do.

What else could he do? He could start with never calling him stupid again… and maybe help cover for his not being able to read. Like that article in the paper. Instead of "read it" he could say, "hey listen to this" and then read it out loud. Would that be too obvious? As long as he only read parts and maybe make sure Goniff was in the room too so he was reading to both and not just Chief. That would work.

As he walked back to their room he thought about Actor teaching Chief. He would not have thought that was possible. Actor was hoity-toity. When they were first thrown in together he held himself apart. He thought he was better than them. For some reason he must have seen something in the kid because he started taking him to London. That line about the suit being the payoff from a bet was so flimsy that they all knew it was a lie but they had said nothing, he had said nothing. Why? Because they all saw what Actor was doing. He was trying to help the kid. And why not? He was a good kid even after all that G-CAT had done to him. It was time he started helping too. What could he do?

If Actor was going to be his teacher what could he and Goniff do? Everyone needs family. He could share his family with Chief. Heaven knows, with seven brothers and sisters and numerous aunts and uncles and cousins, he had enough to share. He pictured taking Chief home with him and introducing him to his family. The rest of the family would have a heyday teasing him, razing him and arguing with him…

No, he pictured the look on Chief's face if he were to come face to face with that many people all at once talking, demanding, questioning. He snorted at the scene, Chief running screaming into the night. Too many people. What about Goniff's, with just him and his Mom? Other than Goniff talking his ear off that might work unless his Mom was the same. Poor Chief. Actor didn't mention family though he had lots of friends. Could he fit into Actor's life? Probably cramp his style.

That left the Warden. He was unmarried, so far, and they got along all right. At least he would have someone. They could be brothers, one blonde and hazel-eyed and the other dark hair and eyes. Yeah, brothers; he would think of him as Garrison's brother.

Maybe they were brothers? Why else would the kid come back from Scotland? Goniff didn't talk him into that. Probably the other way around. But he had come back. The kid was loyal.

Aftermath Goniff

The Englishman poured another glass of water as he waited for the kettle to boil. He could not seem to get enough water. The Doc had said it might take a while for things to even out but he still worried. He took a few sips and then decided he was not really thirsty. He did not need it so he held it out over the sink and began to tip the glass. His hand stopped. He could not pour it out. What if he needed it later? He righted the glass and set it on the counter beside the sink. He released the glass but stood there watching it as the last tiny bubble rose to the surface. Water. He had never imagined something everyone took for granted could be so important. You never do until you don't have anymore. Forcing himself he looked over to the kettle. From the sound it was about to boil. Did he really need that cup of tea?

Yes, he was … No, he was not thirsty but then tea was not about thirsty. It was a ritual, something he and his Mom did together. You brew a pot and you sit and have a cup with a biscuit or two and you talk about whatever was going on. It was the ritual. There was no one else in the kitchen, Casino had gone to find Chief and tell him the Warden was looking for him so he was alone, but he wanted it. He was alive and he wanted to celebrate not only surviving but getting back without the Warden slapping him in cuffs and shipping him back. He had earned it. He just wished his Mom was here to share it with him.

Grabbing the pot holder he poured a little boiling water in the pot and swirled it around. This was part of the ritual. His Mom had taught him as her Mom had taught her. Would he ever have kids to teach? He envisioned sitting around a table with three of maybe four little blonde, blue-eyed children as he showed them how to pour. He smiled sadly as the children faded and he saw himself old and alone, then that faded too. Was that his fate? At least it meant that he was going to survive the war. Was that enough? If he was alive then he had a chance of finding a girl just like his dear ol' Mom. That brought back the smile as he poured the hot water over the tea leaves.

Unless someone had brought more he knew there were no more biscuits, he had eaten the last one. Let's see, they had been in that boxcar three and a half days and then by the time the Warden had come get them… He had to go look. Ever optimistic, someone might have brought more.

Aftermath Garrison

Garrison turned and went to sit in his chair. His Guardian had offered his blood to another. Was this normal behavior for a Guardian? He doubted G-CAT had forced that on him. The original Guardians, before the white man came, were supposed to protect their leader. That was what Chief had said. What would he have done if Chief had offered it to him? Would he have accepted? How thirsty would he have to be to drink his blood? Would he have thought to do that to save another? He did not want to even consider that. G-CAT was right in one respect, Guardians were different or was it just Chief. You could not judge a whole race on one man's behavior.

He was more than just one man, he was a Guardian, a rare breed but more than that, he was his Guardian, his to lead, guide and help. It was going to take a lot of work to counter all the damage that had been done to him but he was worth it. His Guardian was loyal and dedicated, that was for sure. All the way to Scotland, with his skills, he could have just disappeared, never to be seen again. But instead he had found a way to let him know where he was. Given enough time he would eventually have made his way back. Instead he had enlisted help.

Or was it Goniff? He would love to know how that went. Was one in favor of taking off and the other convinced him to return? Who wanted to run? Chief had a reason to run but he didn't. Could Goniff ever persuade Chief to do something he did not want to do? He didn't think so. Craig also wondered whose idea was the letter. That was probably Goniff's. Chief's inability to read probably extended to writing as well. He wondered how that conversation went. It had to be Goniff who thought to ask the Doctor to write the letter. Chief would never ask.

He had to smile as he pictured the two of them cooking up their story and the clues in the letter. His smile broadened as he remembered the three of them deciphering it. We do make a good team.

Time to put his training into use. At 'the farm' he was taught the importance of code phrases. They always had one each when meeting a contact. It was an identifier. He had been told that a team should also have two phrases. One was to signal that I am all right and another to say I am in trouble. He had neglected that part in the training his team. At the time he had not known if they would last the first mission. It was time now.

Aftermath Actor

Actor was smiling on the inside and the outside. He had manoeuvered Chief into accepting his help. Now when he arrived he would be ready. He would need paper and pencils and books, he needed some easy books. Were there any for children? He paused. Would he balk at children's books? A grown man, a man who has seen what he has seen, would he be insulted by being asked to read Peter Rabbit by Beatrix Potter. They were such wonderful books but could he relate to them. Probably not. He went over to the shelves and began searching. There were no other children's books. What else could he find that Chief might enjoy?

His eyes lovingly traced the spines of the books on the shelves. There was such a variety of subjects from classical to modern. There was a whole section on biographies and other nonfiction. Was there anything here about Indians? He had not seen any but then he had not been looking for that.

He continued to look and as his eyes reached the top shelf he saw the book tucked in at the very end of the top shelf. As soon as he pulled it down and saw the cover his heart skipped. It had been written by the Marquis de Sade. What he knew of this author included rape and torture and sodomy. Because he had been looking for a book with Chief in mind this book brought back the sounds and ensuing visions of that first night the Guardian had spent in this very building. He turned to find somewhere to sit and realized he was still holding the book. Quickly he replaced it and pushed it farther back. He did not want Chief to ever see that. Then he went and sat down his eagerness gone.

The Marquis had written about it but Chief had been a victim and had survived but not unscathed. He was terribly wounded and doing everything he could to hide his pain. Maybe others could ignore it as not their problem but not him. To see a man in such pain, a man who had a good heart, a man who was dedicated, a man who gave up his freedom to return to facing death, he knew he had to do something. He could not stand idly by as this man lay bleeding. Of all the people he had met in his travels, there had to be someone who could help him.

He could tell Chief that he was valuable, that he was loved and worthy of being loved and respected but words were cheap. He could try showing him but that would take years and what about in the mean time? Those evil creatures had used every conceivable method to twist the Guardian's reality. He shuddered to think how many others, just like Chief, were out there, hurting the way Chief was hurting, with no one to care about them. How many had died in abject misery with no one to care?

He swore that if he survived this war, the duration and the six months, that he would use his new freedom to help Chief and any other Guardians that he could find. There had to be others out there who cared, that knew that Guardians were much more than trained dogs. If he could find these people maybe they could start an organization designed to let people, and especially the government, know the truth about Guardians. Chief could not be the only Guardian who was worth saving. He was going to find out and he was going to do something about it.

But right now he had to help Chief. Teaching him to read would show that he was worthy of Actor's time and trouble. He would speak to the others about how they too could help show him his worth. They would do what they could but Actor knew the damage was too deep for them to reach. He needed a professional. They also needed someone they could trust. That was not going to be easy.

They were also going to have to think about the next time Hughes or G-CAT came sniffing around after their 'property'. He needed more protection than was presently provided. He would talk to the others. Formulating a plan helped to lift the darkness that had descended.


End file.
